


Not Another Day

by fuushin



Series: BLEACH|弦雨|合集 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuushin/pseuds/fuushin
Summary: 短篇系列年上父子向，不喜勿入。。Not Another DayI met your eyes somedayYou forgot my face the next dayCan I hope meniallythat you could recognise me...not another daybut here and now...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇系列  
年上父子向，不喜勿入。。
> 
> Not Another Day
> 
> I met your eyes someday  
You forgot my face the next day  
Can I hope menially  
that you could recognise me...  
not another day  
but here and now...?

1

石田弦痛地自己被一拖入了死循。  
他把子停在黑崎院口，滑下窗，眼神冷淡地看著一的男人快又大地站在自家口向他打招呼。  
“！弦！今天早啊？亟不可待了是吧？放心我就陪你！”  
碰巧路的的巴桑好奇地向他投小心翼翼的。  
猛力方向的石田弦多希望一拳是打在那白的啊。

完全不清楚男人何臭著色的黑崎一心已走拉。  
“那今晚我去哪？上次的居酒屋太吵了而且有漂亮的服生可以拉住聊天……所以次是去我之前找到的四丁目的那家，超爆的……”  
石田弦甩一眼刀命令他嘴。  
“那，好吧……”黑崎一心不自在地咳嗽下，子里空是不是掉了？好冷啊好想一下度……“反正你出，我。”  
“知道是我出就好。”是何他要做掏自己腰包人吃要在方酩酊大醉被迫碎碎念到大和的冤大啊！

深夜，十一半。  
CatEyes，四丁目。  
石田弦疲地手住。  
又了。  
只坐在相座位上的黑崎一心已不出所料毫不意外地陷入八分醉之後特有的叨，各牢口而出滔滔不，令人指的程度恐怕平日喜聊聊家里短的家庭主了也要自形。  
且最恐怖的不是不於耳乎有停的人白。黑崎一心人真起（醉酒後）最喜把平藏在心的像是不能的秘密之的掏出念到意止是，可是假如他一人著酒杯或者壁完其他人也都有意，可偏偏黑崎一心在念始前手扯住便哪人，在方面前扳著手指挨完，然後迫方表看法――才是最恐怖的好不好！  
於是在位相都法切追起的久以前，石田弦一不小心被黑崎一心扯住了袖口，於是……  
悲就延了下。

石田弦一，在黑崎一心停住，真地成一的他“你到底有米有在啊”的候，保持住最大耐心地回答：“有。”  
然後微微眼，出每次聚都重的固定：“你可以手了。我不跑的。”  
“不要！”黑崎一心嘻嘻笑地晃下用右手拇指食指一起捏住的石田弦的西袖口。“上我就了！”  
“你的智商情商都落到小一年的水了么？”  
“嘿嘿……”  
“真是够了……”石田弦掩面低。

然後今天黑崎一心碎碎念的主是他子黑崎一。  
像是什麽：小子都15了不他是不是育啊、那尸魂界的露琪然是好女生但是朽木族家太恐怖了聘我送不起啊！、可最近老子的不定不定不定方式恐怖的成功率越越低了我子果真有前途！……之之。  
於叨叨完一段，打住心意足地拿起酒杯滋嘴唇外一期待地看向弦，等待他的意。  
石田弦著眉，啊，又了。可是他不知道要接什麽。可是要回想才一心到底的容大又一片空白。最後他只好最有印象的一句刀：  
“朽木露琪不是已百了？”  
“噗――”地一，黑崎一心把嘴的酒全到桌面上。  
酒保跑手忙地收拾桌面，黑崎一心一朝人家道歉，一中偷地解回去：“我不就是打比方嘛！”  
“比方？”石田弦很不相信，不如黑崎根本是子被酒精浸泡到失常胡被自己揪到才抵死不承吧。  
“就是啊……只要一那小子得到幸福，我就心啦！至於他喜的人是朽木露琪是其他人，都有啦！”黑崎一心摸著後勺傻乎乎地笑，意出白父幸福之的典（）。  
“恐怕是你根本不知道他有有中意的象、即使有也不知道名字是什麽吧。”石田弦冷淡地投下致命一。  
“你……！”黑崎一心捂著胸口，一副“我被你到心”的表情。“石田你真是不解情！”  
“哼，比某自作多情的白老爸。”  
“啊啊啊在你眼中我就是形象？！我好心！我再也不要和你一起出喝酒了！”  
“便你。以後不要哭著喊著求我陪你你的叨。”  
“石田弦你太分了！喝完杯我出去一高下！”  
“理你啊。”

坐在右的黑崎一心一大口灌酒一老朋友的冷血之，咬牙切地什麽今晚一定要喝到把石田包所有的信用卡刷爆止。石田弦默默冷著便你酒精中毒就自己回家自己扎吊瓶去，海之不去的是方才黑崎一心的句言。

「只要一那小子得到幸福，我就心啦！」

是？原正常的父……都是想的啊。  
原被自己行制住的那望……果真是只有才有的想法啊。  
那，要不要自己定一最後期限，在那之前逃，逃到看不未的地方去？  
因他在法同黑崎一心一快地想像，那不於自己的「他」的。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

2

“哇哇……”黑崎一心著那想人一拳砸上去的。“今天也喝得很愉快哦弦！改天再我哇弦！”  
石田弦握起拳下定心今晚一定要把五步外那白吃白喝不自知的混蛋揍一打到回本止。  
但也不知是明了石田弦的意，是只是在意打了他的，而出的黑崎一先是在自己老爸腿上依次狠踹一，阻止住他爸自得其的手舞足蹈，又在一心苦兮兮蹲到地上抱住彬彬有地弦：“石田先生……稍微等一下，我有事情想要您。”  
石田弦不置可否，默默他走黑崎院，便在沙上坐下。

十分后，收拾完局、老爸回房的黑崎一上走下。  
石田弦著眉，看著略的黑崎一坐在自己面。是他的么？得小子像是有什麽言之似的手抖。  
黑崎一清清喉。他有和石田弦看上去就拒人千里的成年人交。只是件事情他思考了很久，如果不石田先生告知的，恐怕他一直良心不安到三更半夜仍然地睡不著。  
於是他口了：“石田先生。”  
“什麽？”石田弦分警地看著他。  
“那……雨他有有你？”  
“什麽？”起的眉又加深了一分。  
黑崎一小心地往椅子里坐了，感方要上把自己撕掉的子……“雨他、他在租的公寓因漏雨需要重新翻修今晚是搬出去的最後限但他找到新的房所以我想……！”  
桔少年分恐地看著方突然尖起的有起身向前逼的作，生生住。  
他到沉抑的。“你想怎？”  
“所以我就想到……雨到我家住天。”

黑崎一在犯下一後想起令他痛悔莫及的――他有抬一下石田弦此刻的表情就急匆匆地充：“我已我老爸，他既然是同是石田先生的子然，於是我告雨如果在找不到地方就收拾行李住吧……才他打上就……啊！！！”  
毫防的黑崎一就被石田弦拎住口被迫站起身。  
完蛋了！黑崎一下意地想。不愧是身百的代理死神，神早就在呐喊被活生生地打死啊！但是到底什麽！我可是出於好心才收留你家子的……？

石田弦方面地在拔弩的下，黑崎一早早好眼睛定死。候，正那穿微的。  
“黑崎……？”提著行李走的石田雨，在看到不出在的中年男人后略微有些僵硬地合上。  
“你怎在，弦？”

※※

石田弦也略僵硬地黑崎一的制。後者捂住喉大喘一口地倒在沙上。  
然眼下的情形很，但中年人掩蔽心活的功夫一流。他冷著，量不直自家子那淡漠下的，遵循著多年父子交流一的冷言相的格：“手上拿的是什麽？有，要叫父。”  
旁的黑崎一愣愣地看著他：我、我才石田先生的，他全部都有么……  
石田雨淡淡地回了句：“我要在借住天。”接著便朝黑崎一的方向走去。微微的薄唇似乎是有要的模。  
只是石田雨有注意到，石田弦正在他和黑崎之，且他也根本有料到，石田弦竟然不由分地一把他手的行李袋去，即大步流星地朝外走去。  
“……喂！”雨愣住，呆呆看著空一物的手心好秒。玻璃被拉的耳朵，他才猛地反，快步跟上去。

“你做什麽？！”  
石田弦已打把雨的行李扔上後座。回，捏著匙的弦嘴角抽搐得有分的子。  
“上。”  
小孩子都有逆反心理。更何父子直有的候。石田雨著眉，很是不爽。雨打，坐席。  
“不想要後座的西也所。待河我就把它扔下去。”  
石田雨深呼吸，深呼吸。要忍耐。混蛋的反常也不是第一次了。至少要等到把行李什麽的拿到手，再撕破地仗也不。  
著的心思，他咬咬牙坐上副席。

弦踩下油，子毫地滑行起。深夜下的空座市，地沉睡的小，有著同白天相比完全陌生的息。  
始拗地把到一看著窗外的石田雨份陌生突然有些恐。就是，一直生活著的地方？忐忑之，他到席上的石田弦像是自言自般的低低句：  
“就不肯回家？”

他仍然著地扭著，有得到回的句在人心中反，越凝重，如同形的，猛力敲打著心。  
到最後，竟然是快要到令心窒息崩的地步。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

3

於石田雨，不算是“家”。  
如果一定要他形容，大概石田雨性地起的眉，沉默久，最後才推一下眼睛，匆匆句“是石田弦住的地方”蒙混吧。  
石田雨根本不想回到。他甚至在海想如果有一天，他得怎的扎妥，才能勉自己必回到“家”。  
有想，竟然是一――被石田弦拎著行李威，就到甚至有乖巧地，跟著他回了。  
根本不像是自己……所能做出的定。

等雨回神，石田弦已好拖鞋踏上木地板。他居高下，有些不耐地看著晃神的雨。  
“你到底在想什麽。”  
石田雨忙不起，立刻又意到自己冷言以才是。原本沉默著的氛越尬。  
石田弦默默口，突然了句：“算了。”身打鞋，拿出一拖鞋石田雨上。

拖鞋很合，甚至合得有些分。石田雨提著背包，看著走在身前的那沉默的背影，心一慌，仿佛突然被形的手掌攫住。  
石田弦他到二，角後的第二房。他打房，手上的行李放去。  
“你的房。”

是既不能“”也法吐出的句子的合。石田雨忍住拔腿逃走的念，手握成拳，乎是反抗一般地走去。  
出乎他意料的是，房很乾。  
同拖鞋他的感一，房也可以是“乾得了”。著淡色床罩的人床整如新，置的桌一不染，靠背椅子收桌，仿佛在等著有人把它推出坐上去。  
完全不像是空置了近……10年的，原本於他的房。  
雨作僵硬地向石田弦道。在他稍低下表意的刻，石田弦已快步他身旁擦肩而，走出。

有回，也有要求。  
然而石田雨莫名地在心那沉甸甸的感瞬刻消散。  
有逃一劫的小小。

第二天，石田雨住出到校。陌生的路他感有些所。  
比起往常，他刻意提前半小出。因不太清楚石田弦的住所到校需要的。走到近一半的路程他意到早，就放慢了步。  
在能看到校口的候他碰到了另一街角拐的黑崎一。  
桔色短的男生神秘兮兮地上前住他的肩膀，低音：“喂，你好吧？”  
石田雨不大清楚他想什：“……哦。”  
“石田弦先生真是太有了！我差以要被他揍一……”黑崎一不好意思地摸著後勺。“原你有跟石田先生要到我家借住的事情啊？怪他那生……”  
搞清楚方想要的是什麽之後，石田雨不由得升起一股怒。  
什麽都搞清楚的笨蛋，真好意思故作意地他些有的的！不得自己演技太差了？  
他甩方的手臂，冷哼一就自向教走去。  
被扔下的黑崎一有些：伙怎了？

※

但是即便石田雨再怎心不甘情不，他石田弦居住在同一屋下已成了事。放后，雨到便利商店草草好食材，一奈地向石田弦的家走去。  
然而令他意外的是，玄著石田弦的皮鞋。  
他……在家？  
大概是到了口的，石田弦客到玄。淡淡地看著提著物袋一愕的雨。  
“回了？”  
“……我回了。”

很久不曾男人句了。雨想。  
上一次的候，自己好像……只有六吧。

“吃晚了？”  
然明白自己是明知故，石田雨是希望男人能相一，竟他只了一人份的材料。  
然而石田弦就像故意他作一：“有。拜你了。”  
石田雨呼呼地瞪著那若其事的背影。  
弦突然回身。“如果材料不的，冰箱里有上次剩下的。管用不要客。”  
然後充了一句“做好之後叫我”就客。

只剩下雨一人站在原地生。

石田雨怎控制力道地敲了下。  
“晚做好了。”  
房里未起回。但房很快就被推。弦面表情地走出。  
很快合上的，雨看到房木桌上放著的成。

晚餐沉而短。

石田弦未雨的手表。或他也清楚地知道，他和雨的并不是住在一起就可以改善的吧。  
“父子”字，於他二人而言……  
更像是行束上的枷。

不解毫助，更人的距越。

後，石田弦回到房，沉默地看著面前十份新不一的料。  
或就像黑崎一心所的那，默默地，看著他得到幸福，看著他自己的，看著他生活在完全有“石田弦”四字的世界里……  
才是正的道路。

石田弦仰上眼，手握著，一遍一遍地自我催眠。  
才是正的道路。

他疲倦地手。

“你做得到？”弦喃喃自。  
用是嘲的。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

4

不石田雨甘心否，他和自己的父――石田弦，居住在同一屋下已一周了。  
不短短一周的，他已迅速了新的生活奏，同也默不作地任起了“保姆”上去令他感不快的工作。  
但石田弦的要求十分正：“用做家的部份替代房租。然，如果你意直接付也可以，不我提出的比高。”  
甚至不等石田雨主提出房租的，他便以如此的度表明。  
雨只能在心中狠狠腹，忘明明是自己先出不把石田弦做父的姿。所以弦可能也只不是在先下手地自我保了。

就在方著的拉中，又了一周。

黑崎一感好奇地跟在石田雨身後，走大型超市。  
“牌子新出的酸奶比好喝。”  
“是……”  
一拿起其中的一罐，读着。“夏梨很喜喝酸奶，就一回去她看。”  
高中男生如家庭主一般交流著物心得。  
一旁往子里拾青菜的大偷看、露出般的笑容。

一包肩膀。“雨，你原的那公寓怎？”  
石田雨正在考晚餐的菜。“退掉了。”  
啊？一有，是在雨已定和他父住一起了？  
不介於前天黑崎一心嘴到的於石田家的二三事，一算有再白目地直接出“真好啊，雨你於想了？”打的。他瞪著眼睛看雨拿在手的西：“？！松阪牛肉！不是晚，嘛奢侈啊！”  
戴眼睛的少年面不改色：“反正不是花我的，那大小怪。”  
著拿起在一眼前晃：“金主的信用卡可有透支度，你要不要也一份？”  
黑崎一就差抱著包路而奔了。  
好可怕！惹都不要惹石田！他擦著冷汗想。

※

但是石田家的晚仍然是雷打不的牛肉咖喱。  
用的是正上大的家庭咖喱、普通牛肉，以及冰箱里剩下的昨晚的米。

石田弦在看到熟悉的晚餐不由得眉一，想大概是新的手段吧――周的晚都是牛肉咖喱。  
在死不扭硬拗方面，父子言行止是思考回路倒是具有高度的雷同性，也怪方的情摸得一清二楚。  
弦身，向仍在料理台前忙碌的雨：“吃。”  
“不用管我，你先吃好了。”著大一裙的雨，把子刷洗完放回原。又料理台上留的水擦乾后，才地走向餐桌。  
石田弦端坐不。在雨略意外的里，心平和地拿起筷子。  
“要凉了。”  
“……哦。”雨匆忙拎起筷子，有食不知味。

石田雨不知道是否要承眼下的心情――  
他似乎始理所然，於在的生活。  
然6，他就因父的疏，以及於的往，而了家、祖父相依命的生活。  
也因莫名的怨恨情，他自我迫似的“石田弦”四字封印在的最深。  
少想起的人和名字，上未消失。

石田雨知道，人一直在他所看不到的地方、默默地守著自己。  
他作有，石田弦也保持沉默，人以沉默灌注起微妙的平衡。  
然而要感？  
石田心中定，什麽，在口的一瞬，直就是在。  
因，他也要死到底，不做第一口的人。

然的持，在那人的眼中看起……  
十分幼稚吧。

※

CatEyes酒吧。

黑崎一心穿著棕色衣的墨男人身而。他嘿嘿蠢笑著靠近吧台沉默不的男人，拉一旁的凳坐下。  
“才那是？”  
石田弦有回答，手指在得到的文件袋封口回逡巡。  
一心笑著向酒保了款店的推尾酒。  
“算了，看你的子像是要上回家好房始研究似的……不先陪我喝完一杯再。”  
石田弦口。把袋子放到一旁。端起酒杯。“嗦。”

冰消融殆的招牌品，被稀后的味道也大打折扣。石田弦恍若未知，只一口一口地抿光杯的液。  
“法？”黑崎一心收起漫不心的笑容。“不行的，我去浦原喜助，他去找那叫涅利的。”  
“到那程度。”石田弦放下杯子。“只不有，原世可以被作的人真的只剩下。”  
一心哭笑不得，差出嘴的酒液：“搞了半天，你在啊！”  
……很不甘心。

弦捏捏蹙起的眉。似乎很一段以，他都怎踏地睡了。  
“如果你不想他再去冒……”一心看著玻璃杯外滑落的水珠。“乾脆就持好了。反正雨他已失所有的能力了。”  
回想起那叫石田雨的小子的倔神情，再次一心忍不住在心中偷笑。他知道父子都是一的性格――明知路有怪物、是挺直身向前走那的。  
所以他只是便，老友真思考自己的意才怪。  
果然石田弦乾脆地回答：“不行。”  
他慢慢杯子倒扣在桌面。字斟句酌。  
“是他的未。”

而他所能做的，就只有他平向那未的路。

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

5

“是不行？……”  
垂下右手，全身有的石田雨，力地跌坐在原地。  
深夜的社公一片寂，就都消匿。  
好累。  
有在、心力交瘁的感。  
不知何，他突然很想放大叫，哪怕只音嘶，也想把淤在胸口的喊走。  
可是他知道，做什麽，都是徒。

※

空座高中的午休。  
黑崎一跑到石田雨位子旁，向他道。  
“夏梨非常喜那款酸奶，多啦雨！”  
石田淡淡地回一。  
一矮下身，坐著的石田平。“你怎了？”  
石田了一跳：“啊？”  
“感很精神……”一手搭在他的。“啊！雨你在。”  
被他大喊出，教室剩下的人通通到。  
“回家休息一下吧，石田同！”井上姬心地看著他。她已知道石田消失的事。“我你向越智老假的。”  
茶渡然有，但眼睛里的是同的意思。  
一拉起欲的石田。“走吧！我先扶你去保健室休息一下。”

即使已躺到了保健室的病床上，石田雨是有反。他大非常地在：我……怎？又有受，怎感冒的？  
“我去教室把你的包拿……”一起身，向口走去。  
他手上保健室的把手。那瞬，直地感受到外常的氛。  
石田雨也病床上支起身。“一，外面是……！”  
一收回手。“我知道。”

黑崎一掏出代理死神。平聒噪不的道具此刻一都有，一著眉想西不掉了吧？  
然而他的仍利地身里出。於是更加可以肯定，外的伙有多棘手。

石田雨匆忙套上拖鞋。被一阻止。  
“……”他用一望差不多的神情注著黑崎。  
黑崎一。“抱歉，雨……”然後故意用朗的：“小麻你我，我也太用了！你在，好好休息一下，我上……把包你。”  
雨愣愣地看著他打房。那瞬常的高度房，被黑崎一一刀回。  
“等我回！”  
石田看著黑崎，消失在后。

※

石田雨在等待了5分后，是耐心全失地保健室跑出。  
原因不明的本加，得他原本白皙的都泛出不健康的色。四肢力，大一片混沌。  
不除了是的外，也有可能是受那股常的影。

石田雨慢慢扶著壁，一步一步向前挪。  
越接近的生源，身本能的抵抗就越明。  
他在已失了作的所有，除去累的技巧方面外，普通人完全有。  
然而心有音在呼喊著，逼迫不情的身向前步。  
他法忍受。  
在同伴力抗人的候，自己法肩而。

於是等他到最恐怖密集的校操，正好目睹到黑崎一被一基利安用甩到球架的板上的瞬。  
“黑崎！”  
就要跌球筐之前，一抬起右手用刀在板上，向上一。球架刻作一堆，黑崎一也跌落地面，打了好才停住。  
雨上前扶住他：“你好吧！”  
一按著他的肩膀，晃起身：“……事！我差不多知道它的行模式了。”  
石田雨言不能。黑崎已被扔了好次？  
黑崎一拍掉衣服上的灰。大概是料到石田早晚出，他也露出多意外的神色。他向石田雨指出生避的位置，并告他有同受了昏迷不醒，然有井上姬的救助，但人手肯定不。  
“我去她。你要小心。”石田雨向一所指的方向跑去。

所同伴，就是不需要太多的言，仍能心意相合的人。

石田雨再次奔跑起。在他似乎空白一片的大里，已完全忘了有回事。喘吁吁地沿著道路，他猛然想起很久前和祖父一起度的光。  
那，小小年的他心旁，不知何苦。只著憧憬的未，快地起笑。

“雨小心！”  
明明井上他只剩下步的距……  
在疑的瞬，石田雨被下的基利安卷上半空。

在操中央基利安的一和茶渡，有有怪物悄悄沿著操向教移。於是跑到它面前的石田雨成再好不的物。

石田雨力地，任狂自己四肢扯。  
地面上的井上出的三天盾被碎，的一和茶渡不及基利安的包中身。  
高度摔到地面，一定死的。

然而基利安似乎在把他做玩具。在空中失去上升速度、要向地面掉落，其中一抬起它的，朝雨身上一甩。  
地面上，他的同叫。  
雨的眼被打掉。藉模糊的，他次的行方向是教。  
如果被砸到窗上，那有的地，只不身上多碎玻璃。但如果撞到的是面……  
他上眼睛，天由命。

地面上又一喧。

石田雨自己好像地撞一堵具有度的。  
像是人。  
他不太敢相信，然而男人身上的沐浴露是自己在超市挑的特商品，和自己身上的味一。  
他突然有……不太敢眼睛。

“哦。得很舒服，果睡著了？”

皮很薄的石田雨被男人一句激得了。

他男人的抱里起，以常高昂的：“才有！”  
石田弦仍是那副表情的子：“那就好好看著，你和我的差距在哪。”便抬起右手，一靠他太近的基利安射。  
同箍著子的左臂又了。

石田雨像是到什麽，本蒙上一薄的色突然加深，窘到不能面似的，想要扎著弦的制。

地面上，野吾嘴，傻乎乎地看著上方，被陌生男人救下的石田雨。他扯扯同班好友小水色的袖子。  
“水色，那是公主抱吧？你看一下，那姿是中的公主抱吧？！”

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

6（END）

“抱住我的肩膀。”

石田雨的大正在遭受高的煎熬：“……什、什麽？！”

弦瞥了他一眼，看上去似乎是平那不耐的子。但用力住雨身的左臂，牢牢在雨身下，著而易的。

“抱住我的肩膀。我只能空出一手，法住你的身。”

“……”  
耳基利安冽的，以及巨般令人抖的嘶吼。石田雨是咬著牙抬起臂。  
上弦的脖。

都是不苟言笑的父似乎在低查看的瞬，在嘴角扯起一得逞的微笑。但有人。  
他抱住雨，突然向上方移，下方基利安的突。  
同也雨的不期然撞上弦的肩。

“唔……！”  
鼻子好痛，牙也有痛。  
但石田雨久久有抬起。  
他一直持著在弦的姿，上眼睛，阻就要眶而出的。

是被撞到的……他在心反地自我催眠。

男人的胸膛禁住他。

那是令人安心的度。  
管他一直倔地其拒之外。

※

像是睡眠又像是的模糊地。分不清到底是在何。  
只是一片片密的，阻住他的。

「弦。」

老沙的音。

放在胸口的手掌意地握。音……是祖父？！

「果然被你找到啦。」  
老人的音里充愉。但同他的另一音明地不快且抑。

「界置了跟什麽都做一都有。」  
男人的音雨同常熟悉。熟悉到他愣在原地。

「你然是啊……」老人咳嗽，才：「既然花了大力跑，我去叫雨和你面吧。」  
「不必。」男人地拒。

寂罩著整片林。

「你是心……」宗弦慢慢地。「我已老了，也很快，就法陪伴雨走下去。弦，把雨接回去吧。」

雨到男人的答覆。

「他不喜我。所以，是算了。」

他能出那短短句子里的然奈，如果不是耳到，直不敢相信，是一向的石田弦，所口出的。

「有什麽需要的西，我打。我忙。」

意再度模糊，消失在逐亮的光里。  
石田雨眼睛。

※

光一弱的房。橙色的夕被白色窗柔地住。不沉下、慢慢得平的呼吸中，少年意到他非常重要的事。

男人拿著杯牛奶走房。石田雨在他推房的候就急急。  
“你找我？”  
“什麽？”弦把杯子放到桌，在人床的床坐下。

石田雨瞪著他探的男人。“我和祖父在密林修的候，你找我？”  
石田弦仍是副平的表情。“找的是你祖父，不是你。”  
“你！”  
雨男人罩在他的手掌。然而不能阻止的度已始被碰到的地方肆意蔓延。  
很快他整又得像高不退一般地通。

弦收回手掌。“你不是一直都很我的。”  
雨嚅，起：“但是、也不是，你把段……”  
“我可什麽手。”弦勾起嘴角，像在苦笑。“大概是你不想起，才在跑不小心跌倒后失去意，再次醒后就把段忘了。”  
房里陷入尬的沉默。  
弦拍下他的肩膀。“我不介意。感好一后，就下吃晚。如果不想吃，就把那杯牛奶喝掉。”

石田雨呆呆地看著他的背影。  
他知道，人正慢而微妙地生著堪危的改。  
然而他有拒的想法。  
道份接受的理由，和之前想要拼命逃的理由……完全一？  
那，在的他，何那份度，于自己而言，是理所然的呢……

※

石田弦想到雨到餐桌吃晚的。  
正因想到，所以他也考太多，粹是出於周摧的胃部的，他愉快地自己做了一份海茄汁大利面。  
在他起一吞嘴，得及咀嚼，就看到一不爽梯走下的雨。

“……”

人的空再度著。

弦看著雨走到面前，眼睛盯住那份大利面。  
候，他必乖乖。弦站起身。“我再你做一份。”

“不、必。”  
雨意模仿著睡到的弦的冷淡。同男人手的叉子，推椅子坐下，敏捷地扯子。  
塞一口嘴，看著目瞪口呆的男人。“你是，自己做一份吧。”

然後他低下，乎要把袋埋子里。握住叉子的右手都要僵硬得不了，仍然死著往嘴塞食物。  
突然到低低的笑。石田弦伸出手，拇指上他的嘴角，抹掉不存在的汁。  
“是那扭的子比合你。”  
石田弦不出所料地看著雨扔掉餐具著的模。

他知道，越是靠近，他就越想把人中。  
不是以父的身份，不是以待子的方式。而是……更禁的，更加失控的，法以言出口的背德情感。  
是。  
是想要把他做人待、身和心都己有的……  
非分之想。

你能理解？  
他凝著少年他相同色的眸。

雨突然地沉默下。

“石田弦。”他叫出男人的名字。  
弦地看著他。

“我不知道……你在想什麽。”只是，那於灼的，令他以深埋心的想法，般地向男人吐露：“但是，你定要做什麽，一定……我知道。”  
不要再，用著「保」的理由，我到不到你的地方了。

下一刻，他被暖的抱牢牢包。  
“不起。”  
男人在他耳，微的吐息震耳廓。  
“我，再靠近你一。”

而控制不住的水，已雨的眼眶落，沾男人的。

-Fin-


End file.
